


Writing prompts with stories

by mrbigpinkfluffy



Category: Short Story - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:04:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8692186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrbigpinkfluffy/pseuds/mrbigpinkfluffy





	1. Chapter 1

imagine a world where sharks win in the forest and somehow you find yourself lost in the woods. I walk thru the woods darting between the trees, dashing forwards and backwards after hearing a whoosh of a tail. I look to my right and see MAX and I jump thru the forests gravitational waves to land on a branch above me. I look back to where max was and all I see a thick sphere of blood slowly lowering itself onto the ground. I look around to find the others who were with me when we had unpurposeful driven off a cliff and into the FOREST. (FLASHBACK) at first, we enjoyed the weird waves but soon people got picked off by the sharks(DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUN). when more than five of us had been removed the rest of us decided to find a road or a path. That had been there before the TECNOPATHERS had changed the gravitational pull of the forests to save the sharks.(UNFlASHBACK) I looked back and I saw matt I jumped over to meet him we exchanged our super duper non-forest sign language. he sighted to me to look up. BOOM THERE WAS A SHARK . . . . (DUN DUNNN DAAAAAA). I felt the jaws just miss my chest but bite into my arm THE PAIN SHOOTS like a bolt straight to my mind the pain makes my eyes blurry. Also, it makes my whole body nauseous. And I'm scared so very scared. with a whip of his head he pulls off my legs and I black out. my incorporeal form is floating over a tv -announcer on the tv ~good night night-vale good night~ and the tv shuts of.


	2. Is there a machine that you fell you could not live without?

Is there a machine that you feel you could not live without?   
I feel that I could not live without is power generators. I feel this way because for most anything besides basic machines you need either kinetic energy or static energy to run. so I feel that I would need a generator to power all of the other things I like to run. An example of this is that to get bread you have to grind down wheat and turn it into a meal for people. And to bake it you have to grind down the wheat to produce bread fast enough to feed everyone in the world. currently, there is no another way to do it besides running electric mills everywhere. Another example of a thing I love is the internet and that has to run off of electricity. an example for this is the energy drain .each server has to drain its own power. And for each device that connects to the internet needs energy. and this shows that we need energy. And where do we get our power? We get our power from generators. It can be any kind of generator: It can be a wind generator. Or it can be a turbine. It can be a steam engine it can be a nuclear generator it can be a solar generator. or any other kind of generator at all. And it leads back to the power, the power is run off of generators. So, in conclusion, I don't think that I could live without generators in my life.


End file.
